


Forced to coexist

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Sitting on the throne of his father was never a future Magnus imagined for himself. It was never what he wanted - always something he feared.But he doesn’t let it show.





	Forced to coexist

**Author's Note:**

> While Magnus being in Edom is incredibly sad, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane is also a very very interesting concept.

Sitting on the throne of his father was never a future Magnus imagined for himself. It was never what he wanted - always something he feared.

But he doesn’t let it show. 

He’s in Edom, and to show the demons that he’s not to be messed with, he’s taken the role his father left vacant. 

A Prince of Hell - certainly a new title he can add to his resume.

The demons lurk in the corners, always present but staying hidden. It’s a new situation, for if they were on Earth they would waste no time attacking Magnus. It’s probably what they want to do now as well, the human part of him reeking all the way to the furthest corners of Edom. He doesn’t belong here, should not be sitting on the throne. It’s all wrong.

But there’s also a veil of fear in the air. The demons recognize his eyes, the gold of them bright and bold in the shadowy light of Edom. They can sense that their previous ruler is gone, and they know that Magnus is the reason.

They know that this intruder is now their master.

It would be so easy to give up to his darker impulses now that he’s here, now that he can feel his magic growing stronger with each day he spends in this realm. So much power at his fingertips, an army of demons under his command. 

But then he sees a glimpse of the ring on his finger - a special one, there for more than just aesthetic purposes. He runs his finger over the bumps and ridges in the design and he remembers.

He remembers why he doesn’t belong here, what sets him apart from the demons that inhabit this realm.

He remembers that he is loved, and that he is in love, and that he made a promise before he came here.

He leans back on the throne, one of the several books in the room placed on his lap as he gets comfortable and reads. All of these books surrounding him are about Edom, and one of them must hold a way to get out of here. 

A way to get back to his fiancé. 

So as the candles illuminate the space where the night never truly falls and the day never rises, Magnus continues reading, ignoring the hiss of demons in the shadows. He knows none of them would dare to go against him.

For now, they are forced to coexist, to tolerate each other. 

Just until Magnus finds a way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
